Separate Ways
by mysty eyed88
Summary: Harry and Hermione make a choice that Ron reacts to in the worst way possible. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I just invented this story line. Please don't sue me!
1. Changes

Chapter 1  
Ron Weasley walked into the Gryffindor Common Room to find Harry and Hermione asleep on a couch in front of the fire. Hermione was lying against Harry's chest with Harry's drawn around her.  
"What's going on here," Ron yelled, scaring them both awake. Harry sat up suddenly, accidentally pushing Hermione off him and onto the floor. She landed with a loud thump.  
"Hermione," both boys yelled, lunging to her.  
"I'm alright," she said, sitting up. Ron reached for her but was blocked by Harry who sat down in front of him next to Hermione. He brought his hands to her face and looked at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.  
"I said I was fine," she replied, smiling. She glanced behind Harry and her face contorted to a look of shock.  
"What's wrong," Harry asked, turning to look behind him. His jaw dropped.  
"Ron," Hermione gasped. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
"I just came back from the library," he responded, shocked by what he had just witnessed. "What are you doing here?"  
"This is the Common Room," she said, standing up.  
"I meant what were you doing here, on the couch in Harry's arms," Ron said. His ears were pink.  
"We were just waiting for you, Mate," Harry interjected, standing up. He pulled Ron to his feet and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Fell asleep by the fire. That's all."  
"Don't give me that crap," Ron started. He pushed Harry's arm away. "You must think I'm stupid, don't you?" He backed away, his ears now fiery red. "I want to know what's going on and how long its been going on. And no lies!"  
Hermione walked up to Harry's side and looped an arm around his and sighed.  
"A few weeks ago," she began, avoiding Ron's angry gaze, "Harry and I decided that we anted to be together."  
"You bastard," he whispered, looking hatefully at Harry, before walking away to the dormitories.  
"Ron, wait," Harry began but was answered by the boy's dormitory door slamming. A few minutes later, Neville, Dean, and Seamus came running out with their blankets drawn around them.  
"What happened to Ron," Dean asked. "Has he gone nutters?"  
"Yeah," Seamus chirped. "He just walked in and started smashing furniture! What happened?"  
"Its our fault," Hermione said. She brought her hands to her head and rubbed her temples. "I didn't expect him to take it like this."  
"What'd you do," Neville asked, shaking a bit.  
"Yeah, are you two dating or something?" Seamus asked, laughing. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks and looked back at Seamus.  
"Bloody hell," Seamus whispered.  
"Congratulations," Neville burst forward with a smile. He grabbed Harry's hand and shook it vigorously. "Good on you two! Harry, you couldn't have anyone better and you, too, Hermione!"  
"That's not the point," Seamus said, putting a hand on Neville's shoulder.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Ron is in love with Hermione," Dean said from the couch.  
"And Harry knew it," Seamus finished.  
"You knew Ron felt that way," Hermione asked, an appalled look on her face.  
"Everyone knew," Neville piped.  
"Everyone except me," Hermione said huffily, walking away to a window. Harry sighed and followed while Neville sat down next to Dean and Seamus flopped into an armchair.  
Harry came up behind Hermione and encircled her waist with his arms.  
  
"I'm angry with you," she said, not pushing him away.  
"If I had told you," he murmured in her ear, "would you have chosen differently?"  
"Oh, Harry, don't be stupid!"  
She leaned her head back onto Harry's shoulder and whispered, "I will always choose you."  
"Scuze us," Seamus called from the couch. "Don't mean to be rude or anything but could you maybe talk to Ron?"  
"Yeah," Dean added. "We'd like to get back to sleep."  
Harry sighed.  
"I'll be right back,' he whispered, kissing her cheek.  
He released her and walked towards the dormitory door.  
  
Harry pushed the door open and was greeted by smashed bedside tables, ripped upholstery and a broken window.  
"Ron," he called to the darkness. "Ron where are you?"  
"RICTA SHEMPRA," a voice bellowed and Harry was blasted through the dormitory door.  
  
Did you like it? R/R please. No flames please. 


	2. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They were all created by J.K. Rowling and they belong to her.  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update. Also, thanks to those of you who reviewed!   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione had walked back to the fireplace and sat down next to Neville.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked, staring at the fire.  
  
"Which of them are you talking about," Seamus asked.  
  
"Ron, of course," Hermione said, looking at Seamus.  
  
"I think he'll be fine," Neville said, comfortingly, patting Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Seamus added. "After he's worked out some issues on Harry."  
  
"What are you talking about," Hermione demanded standing up, still staring at Seamus.  
  
At that moment, a blast came from the boy's dormitory door as Harry came flying through it. Splintered wood was everywhere. Harry landed hard at the bottom of the stairs in a strange position, his arm giving a loud pop.  
  
"Harry," Hermione shrieked.  
  
Ron walked through the remnants of the door.  
  
"Potter, you rat," he growled. "I trusted you with everything. And you betrayed me." Ron raised his wand and shot out a blue energy ball. Harry rolled away and looked to the spot he previously occupied which was frozen.  
  
"Somebody get a professor," he yelled to the three boys by the fire. Dean got up and ran out the portrait hole.  
  
Harry got to his feet, clutching his dislocated arm to him, and turned to see Hermione running to him.  
  
"Hermione, stop," he yelled.  
  
Ron looked up and saw Hermione, his eyes glowing like fire. He watched as she threw her arms around Harry, holding him as if her life depended on it.  
  
"NOOOOOO," Ron yelled.  
  
Harry and Hermione were ripped away from each other. Harry was thrown against a wall while Hermione landed on a small bookshelf, knocking it over.  
  
Harry's head was throbbing with pain from the impact with the wall. He pushed himself up onto his knees and pulled his wand from his back pocket.  
  
"Ron, please don't do this," Harry called to him.  
  
"You started it," Ron said through clenched teeth. "I'm just finishing it."  
  
Ron pointed his wand at Harry and yelled "Fragra!" Fire shot out of Ron's wand forcing Harry to roll out of the way.  
  
"IMPEDAMENTA," Harry bellowed, pointing his wand at Ron. The spell hit Ron in his legs, blasting them out from beneath him. Ron landed flat on his face.  
  
Harry stood up and limped to where Hermione lay, his dislocated arm swinging lifelessly back and forth.  
  
"Hermione," he called. Her body moved and he heard her groan in pain.  
  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOTHA," Ron yelled out from behind Harry. Harry turned and saw Ron. His bottom lip was cut and the blood flowing freely from his nostrils suggested that his nose was broken. Ron flicked his wand in Harry's direction and the Common Room's great oak table collided with Harry's body. It flew until it had Harry pinned against a wall, slowly forcing the air from his body.  
  
"Ron, stop," Hermione cried. She was sitting on the bookcase, clutching at her hip, which smarted greatly.  
  
"Don't talk to me, Mudblood," Ron spat. Hermione flinched at the name. There was a scraping noise and they both looked to see Harry push the oak table away from him and point his wand at Ron.  
  
"SERPENT SORCIA," Harry bellowed. Normally, the spell produced a King Cobra. However, the spell, being magnified by Harry's anger, produced a basilisk-sized serpent.  
  
"Stop him," Harry hissed in Parsel Mouth and the serpent bobbed its head in understanding.  
  
The girls' dormitory door started opening in quick successions as the girls came spilling out to see the commotion. The serpent flicked its tail and knocked three girls towards the blazing fire just as the serpent bore down on Ron. Then, everything stopped.  
  
Please R/R. Thank you. 


End file.
